jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Reihenfolge am Ende eines Artikels Hallo Kollege, Skyguy hatte recht, laut unseren Richtlinien ist die Reihenfolge: Weblinks – Quellen – Einzelnachweise. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:51, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich persönlich halte es aber für sinnvoller, Weblinks mit unter die Quellen einzureihen, als zwei Abschnitte mit nur je einer Angabe zu haben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:56, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, mein Fehler. Tut mir leid. Was dein PS betrifft: Das halte ich für sinnvoll, wenn diese Weblinks auch als Quellen genutzt wurden. Wenn sie hingegen jedoch nur einen Bezugspunkt zu der Seite herstellen oder einfach noch mehr Informationen bieten, dann sollten sie schon in einem eigenen Abschnitt aufgeführt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, ich meinte auch nur den ersten Fall, in dem der Weblink eine "richtige" Quelle darstellt. Im zweiten Falle hast du Recht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:09, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Abwesenheit N'abend Corran, bei der Diskussion über die Liste der Battlefront-Charaktere, die wir vorher geführt haben, habe ich etwas vergessen zu erwähnen: Ich bin übers Wochenende weg und komme erst am Sonntagabend wieder, d.h. ich werde morgen wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen, den Artikel mit der Liste zu erstellen. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, nicht dass du dich morgen wunderst. Am Sonntagabend würde ich mich aber gerne dransetzen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn bis dahin niemand den Artikel erstellt, damit kein Editwar entsteht. Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:08, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Da ich die Weiterleitungen morgen gerne erstellen würde, schlage ich vor, dass ich die Liste morgen erstelle, aber bloß einen Eingangssatz verfasse und dich anschließend in eine UC eintrage. So ist es mir möglich, die Weiterleitungen zu schreiben und du kannst trotzdem die Liste verfassen. Wärst du damit einverstanden? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:16, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Einverstanden, so machen wir das. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:21, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schwestermond Zum Schwesternmond, ich habs von Wookiepedia übersetzt -.-DasDa (Diskussion) 09:55, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Schreib doch einfach nen Artikel zu the advanture of teebo DasDa (Diskussion) 09:57, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ah, danke für die Info! Wieder ein Artikel zum Löschen! Wie oft soll eigentlich noch gesagt werden, dass Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen VERBOTEN sind?! Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft und schreibe deine Artikel selbst, anstatt Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und Artikel aus anderen Wikis zu stehlen! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 09:58, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Warum löschst du jetzt den Beitrag ???(Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion)) :::Du hast dir meine Antwort nicht wirklich durchgelesen, oder? Egal, dann nochmal. Zitat: "Ah, danke für die Info! Wieder ein Artikel zum Löschen! Wie oft soll eigentlich noch gesagt werden, dass Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen VERBOTEN sind?! Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft und schreibe deine Artikel selbst, anstatt Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und Artikel aus anderen Wikis zu stehlen!" Das bedeutet, dass du deine Artikel selbst schreiben und offizielle Quellen benutzen musst. Du darfst nicht aus der Wook übersetzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:04, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Test Hi Cörn ;), ich habe mal ne Bitte an dich. Sie dir mal die Vorlage:Test an, sag mitr bitte, ob sie funktioniert. Ich habe das schon Mal ausprobiert, hat aber einen Fehler gehabt und hat nicht geklappt. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:19, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Funktioniert einwandfrei. Sehr gute Arbeit, Kollege! Corran (Diskussion) 10:01, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Supi, das freut mich Datei:;-).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yuzzum Warum änderst du den Artikel Yuzzum immer ? :Die Begründung habe ich ja nicht umsonst verfasst. Lies sieh dir einfach mal durch. Ich bin sicher, das würde helfen. Sei übrigens froh, dass du diese Nachricht auf meine Disku rechtzeitig abgeschickt hast. Ich war nämlich gerade schon dabei, eine Sperr-Nachricht auf deine Disku zu setzen. Wenn du noch einmal Anweisungen missachtest, dich nicht an die Regeln hältst, Edit-Wars beginnst, ja, selbst wenn du jetzt NICHT ENDLICH MAL DEINE SIGNATUR SETZT ODER EINE ABSCHNITTSÜBERSCHRIFT ANGIBST, dann bist du weg vom Fenster!!! Haben wir uns da soweit verstanden? Corran (Diskussion) 12:52, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Flotte Warum hast du den Artikel Flotte wieder geändert ? DasDa (Diskussion) 14:57, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Warum hast du dir die Begründung nicht durchgelesen? Corran (Diskussion) 15:03, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe doch noch mehrere Quellen eingefügt, weil in jeder Episode kommt eine Flotte vor. -.- DasDa (Diskussion) 15:06, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, aber du hast keine Informationen nachgetragen. Quellen ohne Informationen werden wieder entfernt, da der Autor des Artikels diese Quellen dann offensichtlich nicht benutzt hat. Außerdem ist das Hinzufügen einer Quelle kein Grund, eine UV zu entfernen. Corran (Diskussion) 15:07, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jahr Woher soll ich eine Quelle zu 13000000000 VSY kennen, bei anderen Zeitalter gibts auch keine Quellen, und ausserdem, du kannst auch mal Helfen DasDa (Diskussion) 13:21, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich musst du Quellen angeben, und zwar in Form von Einzelnachweisen. Wenn du keine Quelle hast, wird der Artikel gelöscht – ganz einfach. Was die Hilfe betrifft: Ich arbeite gerade selbst an einem Artikel und kann mich daher nicht um jedes deiner Probleme kümmern. Sieh dir einfach den Quelltext der anderen Jahresartikel an und passe deinen Artikel entsprechend an. Aber wie Hunter bereits gesagt hat: Die Informationen befinden sich bereits in 13500000000 VSY. Corran (Diskussion) 13:27, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Wenn du noch einmal keine Abschnittsüberschrift angibst, brauchst du bei mir gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Vorlage Hi Corran, ne Bitte an dich. Meine Vorlage Vorlage:Komposition hat irgendeinen Fehler. Kannst dus dir die Vorlage bitte ansehen und den Fehler beheben. Danke. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:23, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich werde mal reinschauen. Aber offen gesagt, werter Kollege, erachte ich diese Vorlage als unnötig, denn wir haben a.) nicht allzu viele Kompositionen, für die wir sie verwenden könnten, und b.) erachte ich auf die Punkte für nicht gut gewählt: Erstens werden viele Kompositionen in beinahe allen Spielen verwendet, sodass du am Ende eine ellenlange Infobox hast, und zweitens weiß ich auch nicht, ob man nun jeden einzelnen Beteiligten, der ein Instrument gespielt hat, in der Infobox auflisten sollte. Aber ich werde trotzdem mal reinschauen und dich wissen lassen, wo der Fehler lag. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:58, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Ein Beispiel: Willst du bei der TCW-Titelmelodie etwa alle TCW-Folgen in die Infobox eintragen? Corran (Diskussion) 18:10, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::So, alle Fehler beseitigt. Funktioniert jetzt einwandfrei. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:10, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: Fehler: Du hast vergessen, dass " width:40%" anzugeben und bist mit dem um eine Zeile verrutscht. Corran (Diskussion) 18:15, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Zu der Serie, das ist nur, weil es verschiedenen Serien gibt. TCW, Rebels, Ewoks. Und manchmal sind spezielle Melodien in speziellen Folgen vorhanden. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage Nabend Corran, ich hab ne Frage. Hast du ne Ahnung wie man Dropship am besten übersetzen könnte. GrußRobonino5001 (Diskussion) 17:02, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht ist damit ein Auslaufmodell gemeint? Drop als Verb heißt soviel wie auslaufen, einstellen und ship heißt Schiff. Also ein Schiffstyp, dessen Produktion eingestellt wird. So zumindest verstehe ich das. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:18, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::"to drop" heißt allerdings auch "fallenlassen, absetzen" - dann könnte auch ein Landungsschiff gemeint sein. Welche unserer Übersetzung richtig ist, musst du aus dem Zusammenhang erkennen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Hallo Corran. Jup, konntest du. Letzteres könnte passen. Danke. Gruß Robonino5001 (Diskussion) 15:55, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: :: Dame Kura Hallo Kollege, zu Beginn des oben verlinkten Artikels schreibst du zuerst "Familie Kurs" und dann "Familie Kura". kannst du dir das noch einmal anhand der Quelle anschauen und den zutreffenden Namen angeben? Außerdem kommt der Name innerhalb von drei Sätzen zweimal vor ;) Freundliche kollegiale Grüße von Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Kura ist korrekt und den redundanten Satz habe ich entfernt. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:32, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wam Lufba warum löschst du die quelle bei wam lufbaDasDa (Diskussion) 17:26, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Weil du keine aus der Quelle stammenden Informationen nachgetragen hast. Corran (Diskussion) 17:39, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: DENKE, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, AN DIE ABSCHNITTSÜBERSCHRIFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Danke. Ungenügend Quellen Wenn dir der Artikel nicht gefällt, dan schreib selbst die Quellen hin. Ich bin kein ArbeiterDasDa (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Jetzt geht's aber los. Woher soll ich wissen, woher du deine Informationen hast? Artikel wurde gelöscht. Du hast Quellen anzugeben und dich wie jeder andere auch an die Regeln zu halten. Hiermit hast du dir wieder eine Sperre wegen Missachtung von Adminhinweisen eingehandelt. Außerdem hast du keine Abschnittsüberschrift angegeben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:08, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Anregung Servus Kollege, Lord Dreist hat mich nach einem Infobox-Fehler von mir auf die Idee gebracht, einen von euch Admins zu fragen, ob ihr evtl. mal eine Vorlage speziell für Klonkrieger entwerfen könnten, mit offizieller Kennung, Rufname, Einheit, Kommandeur etc. Würd mich freuen, wenn ich vielleicht bald eine benutzen könnte. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 10:44, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Moin, moin, :Diese Idee ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Auf dieser Seite führen wir momentan eine Diskussion über eine Überarbeitung aller Infoboxen. Ich werde die von dir vorgeschlagene Vorlage auf der Diskussionsseite einfügen. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:10, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte an die Quellen und Lizenz bei deinem letzten Bild. ::Servus, danke schön. Welches bild hab ich vergessen? GrußRobonino5001 (Komlink) 14:28, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Endorbunker.jpg. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:36, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Servus noch mal, habs korrigiert. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 16:07, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Whaa! Du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken!! Corran (Diskussion) 18:23, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Datei:--).gif --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:32, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Erde Artikel Ich habe gerade den Erde Artikel angesehen. Dort am Anfang befindet sich eine Vorlage die mich darauf hinweist keine Beiträge zur realen Erde einzufügen. Diese Vorlage scheint ein wenig zu groß zu sein. Zumindest bei mir sieht es so aus, dass man die Vorlage zur Seite schieben kann. Liegt wohl an der Pixelgröße der Vorlage. Vielleicht willst du das ja ändern oder es sieht nur bei mir so aus. Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:00, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Das habe ich behoben. Mich wundert aber noch etwas. Wenn der Planet Erde lediglich einmal erwähnt wurde und ist der Artikel ja eigentlich recht ausführlich. Warum dann die Stub-Vorlage? --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:07, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich würde sagen es spricht nichts dagegen wenn man den Stub entfernt. Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:49, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich denke nicht, denn die Quelle Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power ist noch nicht eingearbeitet. Zumindest die Vorlage sollte dann dorthin gesetzt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:03, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich habe eine UV eingefügt. Vielleicht werde ich Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power sogar noch ergänzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:29, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Mander Zuma Hey Corran! Mir ist grade eben der Name des Artikels Mander Zuma bei letzte Bearbeitungen ins Gesicht gestochen. Mir kam der Name bekannt vor und wollte was an dem HdK-Abschnitt vervollständigen, da sah ich deine UC-Vorlage. Ich wollte jetzt nicht deine Bearbeitungen zunichte machen, also sag ich dir das einfach auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Der Name Mander Zuma erinnert mich so stark an den Aztenken-Herrscher Moctezuma, im spanischen Montezuma gesprochen, und wollte fragen ob du die Info beim HdK-Abschnitt reinbringen willst. Ich bedanke mich im Voraus! MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:11, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für die Information! Ich habe zwar noch nie von einem gewissen Moctezuma gehört, Datei:--).gif aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich diese Namen tatsächlich ähneln, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb das nicht in den HdK-Abschnitt sollte. Sobald ich mich an diesen setze, werde ich deinen Rat beherzigen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:14, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild ohne Bild ... ... ist nicht so sinnvoll, oder? Schau mal, ob du dieses Bild reparieren kannst, oder ob du es löschen möchtest. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:11, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hab's gelöscht. Es wird eh nicht mehr gebraucht. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Mit diesem Bild hatte ich bereits damals Probleme. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) HGA-Aufstellung Moin Corran, wenn du Artikel bei der Wahl zur Vergabe des handwerklich gut Prädikats aufstelles, bitte ich dich, dies ebenfalls auf den jeweiligen Artikeln mit der Vorlage HGA-Kandidat zu vermerken. Denke das nächste mal bitte dran. Datei:;-).gif MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:26, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, das ist mir genau in dem Moment aufgefallen, in dem ich den Computer ausgeschaltet habe. ^^ Tut mir leid, ich werde beim nächsten Mal dran denken. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:25, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Zghrkt Hallo Corran, ich habe mir die Zusammenfassung von Vestin Axlon durchgelesen und mir ist nicht ganz klar, was diese Zusammenfassung von Lord Dreist bedeutet (Zghrkt). Weiß du das? :Ich weiß, dass er einen Link gefixt hat. (Siehe dazu in der Versionsgeschichte.) Was genau er mit Zghrkt meint, weiß ich leider nicht. Vielleicht ist eine Katze über die Tastatur gelaufen oder so. Datei:;-).gif Nein, tut mir leid. Weiß ich nicht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:27, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Noch ne Frage. Könnte ich das Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik nicht in Rebellion zusammenfassen? Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:29, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Meinst du als Link im Artikel? Ja, das kannst du. Dann solltest du aber nicht Rebellion sondern Rebellen-Allianz schreiben, damit nicht auf eine Weiterleitung verlinkt wird. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:32, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Klar, mach ich natürlich. Ich glaube, dass ich es soweit schon verstanden hab ;) Dankeschön. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:35, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Tier (Soldat) Hi Corran, Solorin hat vorhin die Seite Tier auf meine Anfrage nach Tier (Soldat) verschoben. Nun gibt es noch eine Weiterleitung von Tier auf die Seite. Gerade deshalb sollte sie Verschoben werden damit nicht mehr gedacht wird, dass die Seite für Tiere bestimmt ist. Nun wollte ich fragen ob du denn die Weiterleitung aufheben könntest. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:02, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, weil noch Links auf die Weiterleitung verweisen, die dann zu Rotlinks würden. Wenn du dich freiwillig meldest, diese Links zu fixen, kann ich die Weiterleitung anschließend löschen. Aber offen gesagt verstehe den Sinn an dieser Verschiebung nicht. Wenn der Herr Tier heißt, dann heißt er halt Tier. Die JP hat keinen Artikel für Tiere, und dementsprechend gerät der Artikeltitel auch in keinen Konflikt mit anderen Seiten. Aber, gut. Wenn die Links korrigiert sind, kann ich die Weiterleitung löschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:20, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, ich werde das sofort machen. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:25, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, danke! :-) Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, dann werde ich die WL löschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:28, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre dann fertig. Viele Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:32, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke. Gelöscht. Corran (Diskussion) 17:37, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass der Artikel Tier eigentlich unter Spezies vorhanden ist. Eigentlich sind Tiere ja auch eine Spezies, nur eben dümmer als Menschen, Rodianer, usw. Datei:;-).gif. Darum halte ich eine Erstellung eines solchen Artikel für sinnlos. Man könnte aber die Seite Tier als WL zu Spezies anlegen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:09, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Gute Idee! Vielleicht kann man ja noch einen Abschnitt für Tiere anlegen. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 11:51, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ich denke nicht, dass ein eigener Abschnitt nötig sein wird, da sich Tiere und intelligente Wesen ja nur in der Intelligenz unterscheiden. Aber ich werde die Unterschiede auf jeden Fall im Artikel anführen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:30, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrundbild weg Unser Hintergrundbild im Wikia-Skin ist weg. Ich habe bereits versucht, dass über den Themedesigner wieder hinzubekommen, aber ohne Erfolg. Geht das nur mir so, oder ist das bei jedem? Wenn ja, kannst du dich da am Wochenende mal drum kümmern? Ich bin nicht da... Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:19, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Also bei mir ist es da. Allerdings habe ich im Chat mal nachgefragt, und dort funktioniert es bei einigen anderen ebenfalls nicht. Ich werde mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:03, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::So. Jetzt sollte es (eigentlich) wieder funktionieren. Ich hoffe, du siehst es jetzt. Ps.: Falls du es nicht siehst, probier's mal mit einmal aus- und dann wieder einloggen. Hat bei Eule auch geklappt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:30, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, funktioniert wieder, aber kannst du mir sagen, was du gemacht hast? Ich sehe Änderungen von dir im Theme-Designer, aber was genau hast du gemacht? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:31, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich habe bloß einmal den kompletten Skin geändert (anderes Bild, andere Farbe, u.ä.) und dann wieder auf die jetzige und ihn gewohnte Ausführung korrigiert. 20px MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:37, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Hand der Gerechtigkeit Servus Corran, ich habe eine Bitte bzw. Frage: Ist es möglich, dass ich mir das Bearbeitungsrecht für den Artikel Hand der Gerechtigkeit sichern darf? Ich habe vor, sie soweit zu ergänzen, dass alle Abenteuer von Einsame Entscheidungen verzeichnet sind. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:44, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Ich glaube du darfts auch einfach hinschreiben, um dann die Seite nach deinen belieben weiter zu bearbeiten. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:49, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :: Wenn das gestattet ist, dankeschön. Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:54, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Natürlich ist das gestattet ;) --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:07, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Neues vom Hintergrundbild Guten Morgen - oder wann auch immer du das liest, als ich mich heute auf die Hauptseite der Jedipedia begab, fiel mir auf, dass Obi-Wan unter seinem Gürtel einen dicken blauen Punkt hat. Da du uns letztens auf das Hintergrundbild ansprachst wende ich mich einfach an dich. LadyVader2001 merkte außerdem an, dass dies bei ihr auch im angemeldeten Modus auftritt, was bei mir komischerweise nicht der Fall zu sein schein. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:44, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC), hoffe du kannst das reparieren. :Also es funktioniert bei mir einwandfrei. Ich sehe keine grünen Punkte und auch keine schwarzen Striche, ich sehe bloß das übliche Hintergrundbild. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:17, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) SWTCW-Lexikon Hi Corran, ich ersuche dich mit einer Frage und Bitte. Wäre es möglich, dass du diesen Artikel löscht, da er sowieso mehr als notdürftig ist und ich ihn noch einmal von Grund auf neu erstellen kann, da ich über dieses Sachbuch verfüge und den Artikel sicherlich besser verfassen könnte. Damit würde ich dann am Wochenende anfangen. Gruß und hoffe auf eine Zusage, Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:54, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Danke, dass du dich des Artikels annimmst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:57, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Sehr gerne. Ich freue mich, wenn ich diesen Artikel vervollständigen kann. Schönen Abend noch. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:01, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) TFU USE Hallo, ich wollte mal hallo sagen und fragen, ob bei Star Wars the force unleased, also bei der Ultimate sith edition die Extramissionen, als Cyborg Galen Marek kanonisch sind, oder ob diese Level nur so zu Spaß sind. Weil schlieslich tötet man Obi-wan Kenobi auf Tatooin und Boba Fett, was ja eigentlich nicht sein kann, oder ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 17:30, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Diese Missionen sind unkanonisch. Gut, dass du nachfragst. :-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:34, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage Scrollbox und Inhalt Hi Corran, ich habe da ein kleines Problem. Bei den Vorlagen Scrollbox, Inhalt und was weiß ich womöglich noch allem werden mir die Optionen wie ausklappen und so zwar angezeigt, doch ist irgendwie die Formatierung verschwunden. Hängt das mit meinem Account zusammen oder ist das grad überall so? Verwirrte Grüße Robonino5001 (Komlink) 21:07, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab ein ähnliches Problem: Bei mir geht ein leeres Bearbeitungsfenster auf, wenn ich eine Vorlage öffne ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:42, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Lord Starkiller Kannst du bitte bei dem Artikel galen marek einen link bei Alternativen Ende zum Sith Assassinen lord Starkiller machen, weil das bei mir irgendwie nicht geht, und ich wollte zum Dath starkiller eine eigenen Seite erstellen. Star Warser (Diskussion) 07:42, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :brauchst keinen link mehr einfügen, hat schon von allleine geklapptStar Warser (Diskussion) 07:47, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe nun einen Artikel zu Lord Starkiller erstellt, und wollte dich bitten, nachzuschauen ob an dem Artikel alles stimmt und ob du vieleicht noch verbesserungen machen könntest Star Warser (Diskussion) 08:19, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Auch wenn die Biographie m.E. etwas ausführlicher sein sollte (z.B. könnte der Kampf mit Luke nachgetragen werden), ist der Artikel echt super geworden! Du hast sogar an die Hinweise in der Unkanonisch-Vorlage und im HdK-Teil gedacht. Sehr gut. Vielleicht könntest du den Artikel selbst noch etwas ausführlicher gestalten (so ist da ja eigentlich nicht viel mehr als im "Alternatives Ende"-Abschnitt bei Galen Marek) und dann im "Alternatives Ende"-Abschnitt bei Galen Marek die Vorlage:Hauptartikel einfügen, die auf Lord Starkiller verweist. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:31, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht noch Bilder von Luke mit Starkiller (da wo Luke rote Machtblitze beschwört). Aber das währe nur zur Verschönerung deines Artikels. Gruß ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:35, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Guten Abend Guten Abend werter Corran Horn, natürlich ist mir aufgefallen, dass du vor zwei Wochen diese Unsummen an Artikeln für die Wahl des HGA, des Exzellent und des Lesenswert aufgestellt hast. Gerade eben sah ich wie du die LWA- und EXZ- Wahlen vorschriftsgemäß nach den Zwei Wochen mit der Abgabe deiner Stimme begonnen hast. Leider muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass bei Artikeln, an denen bei der Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1) keinerlei Kritik geäußert wurde, die Wahl frühestens einen Monat nach der Aufstellung beginnen kann. Ich möchte zwar nicht, dass die momentan laufenden Wahlen gestoppt werden, wünsche mir aber, dass du diese Regel bei deinen nächsten Aufstellungen berücksichtigst. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:21, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist mehr eine Richtlinie als eine Regel und das letztendliche Starten der Wahl liegt im Ermessen des Administrators bzw. des Ritters; zwei Wochen sind m.M.n. genügend Zeit, seine Kritik abzugeben. Nichtsdestoweniger werde ich mir deine Bitte zu Herzen nehmen und das nächste Mal darauf achten, mehr Zeit für Kritik zu gewähren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:25, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Anzahl der zur Wahl stehenden Artikel begrenzen Hey, ich habe nochmal eine Bitte bzw. ein Anliegen an dich bzw. an uns alle, die exzellente, lesenswerte und handwerklcih gute Artikel zur Wahl aufstellen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir nicht mehr als fünf Artikel gleichzeitig aufstellen sollten. Mir ist gerade bei deiner Archivierung aufgefallen, dass ich nicht alle Artikel gelesen habe und mir deshalb keine Meinung bilden konnte, weil mir einfach die Zeit und ehrlich gesagt auch die Lust fehlt, alle diese Artikel durchzulesen. nun ist meine Stimme sicherlich nicht der ausschlaggebende Punkt, aber wenn wir das vielleicht auf eine gewisse Anzahl an Artikeln einschränken, dann hat glaube ich jeder mehr Zeit und Lust sich an den Wahlen zu beteiligen. Ggf. könnte man einen zusätzlichen Abschnitt bei den Wahlen einführen, in dem jeder die Artikel auflistet, die er zur Wahl stellen möchte, so dass die Idee der Wahl nicht verloren geht, aber das gleichzeitig nicht mehr als fünf Artikel zur Wahl stehen. Was hälst du davon? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:16, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Die Idee findet ich gut. Bei meiner Aufstellung war es bloß so, dass ich über einige Wochen hinweg gesammelt habe und die alle in einem Streich durchnehmen wollte – darum konnte ich auch alle lesen. Jetzt wo du es sagst, ist es aber natürlich richtig, dass das bei großen Artikeln ein bisschen viel ist. Diese Idee mit der Warteschlange finde ich eigentlich ganz gut. Dann könnten meinetwegen fünf Artikel zur Wahl gestellt werden und die anderen werden dann – am besten mit einer Gliederung – darunter gesammelt. Könnte man bei den folgenden Wahlen einführen. Ich frage mal ein bisschen rum, ob irgendjemand immense Einwände hat, und wenn nicht, betrachte ich das als durchführbar. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:38, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Hunters Idee finde ich auch sehr gut und unterstütze die Einführung eines solchen Vorgehens, wie eine Warteschlange, ausdrücklich. Mir ging es nämlich ähnlich, auch ich hate nicht die Zeit und Muße, allen zur Wahl stehenden Artikeln die einer Auszeichnung gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:12, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Sehr gut, ich habe nämlich auch noch ein paar Artikel, die ich gerne zur Wahl stellen würde, es aber immer wieder vergesse, oder mir denke, dass da eh schon so viele zur Wahl stehen, dass ich meine da nicht auch noch dazu stellen muss...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:43, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut. Dann gäbe es allerdings noch zwei Sachen zu klären. Wir könnten das Wahlsystem auf zwei Arten durchführen. ::::Wir könnten fünf Artikel aufstellen und die Begutachtungsphase starten. Zwei Wochen lang hat dann jeder Nutzer Zeit, sich diese fünf Artikel durchzulesen und eventuell Kritik zu äußern. Anschließend wird die zwei wöchige Wahl gestartet. Hier ist nun allerdings die große Frage: a.) Beginnt mit Beginn der Wahl die nächste Begutachtungsphase für fünf weitere Artikel, sodass wir monatlich zehn Artikel auszeichnen (die zur Wahl stehenden Artikel müssen ja nicht mehr gelesen werden, sodass zwei Wochen Zeit für die anderen bleiben), oder b.) warten wir auch diese zwei Wochen andauernde Wahl ab, sodass wir monatlich fünf Artikel auszeichnen und die Begutachtungsphase weiterer fünf im nächsten Monat beginnen? ::::Weiterhin wäre zu klären, ob Artikel, deren Kritik nicht beseitigt wurde, entfernt – ergo stehen sie nicht mehr zu Wahl –, übersprungen – ergo wird stattdessen ein anderer Artikel aus der Warteschlange zur Wahl gestellt – oder vernachlässigt – ergo wird der Artikel auch bei nicht abgearbeiteter Kritik zur Wahl gestellt, sodass meinethalben auch Kontras abgegeben werden können – werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:29, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Grundsätzlich bin ich der Meinung, dass nur fünf Artikel gleichzeitig zur Wahl stehen sollten. Das bedeutet, dass wenn die Wahl eines Artikels beendet wurde, ein neuer Artikel eingestellt werden kann. Also es sollte immer nur fünf Artikel geben, die zur Wahl stehen, egal in welcher Phase sie sich befinden. Da wir Admins ja zum Beispiel die Wahlen bei absehbarer Eindeutigkeit des Ergebnisses frühzeitig beenden können, wird es sehr wahrscheinlich immer Artikel geben, die sich in unterschiedlichen Phasen befinden. Zum Thema der nicht abgearbeiteten Kritiken: Ich bin der Meinung, dass wenn nach einem gewissen Zeitraum (4-6 Wochen), die Kritiken nicht abgearbeitet worden sind, der Artikel aus der Wahl genommen wird. Der Artikel wird also quasi als Kandidat annuliert. Nichts destotrotz sollten die Kritikpunkte dann auf der Disku des Artikels archiviert werden, damit jemand, der den Artikel nochmal bearbeiten möchte, die Kritik wiederfindet. Vielleicht könnte man dazu auch eine Art Header einführen, wie oder , um auf dieses Problem aufmerksam zu machen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:20, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Achso. Nun, das würde zwar dafür sorgen, dass die Jedipedia sehr viel Zeit braucht, um neue Artikel auszuzeichnen, was einen Niedergang der aktuellen Statistik zur Folge hätte. Dafür entsprächen die Artikel dann allerdings einem weitaus qualitativerem Standard, da ja jeder Nutzer genügend Zeit habe, sich den Artikel genau durchzulesen und so auf die Mängel hinzuweisen. Ich wäre also auf jeden Fall für die Einführung einer solchen Regelung – ich wäre zwar noch zufriedener, wenn wir, wie gesagt, fünf Artikel in jeder Phase hätten, lasse mich in dieser Hinsicht aber gerne von meinen Nutzerkollegen umstimmen. Ich habe diese Diskussion in die Community-Nachrichten gesetzt und einige Nutzer bereits darauf angesprochen – wenn wir keine Einwände zu hören bekommen (ich für meinen Teil habe nur Zustimmungen vernommen), würde ich vorschlagen, diese Aktualisierung einzuführen. Oder wünscht jemand Diskussionsszeit oder auch eine Abstimmung auf der Vorschlagsseite? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:42, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC ::::::Nachtrag: Deinem Vorschlag in puncto Kritikabarbeitung stimme ich übrigens ebenfalls vorbehaltlos zu. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:43, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Auch ich finde den Vorschlag super. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:40, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Schriftfarbe bei Infoboxen Müsste bei den hellen Infoboxfarben (z.B. ) die Schriftfarbe nicht dunkel sein? So kann man das ja kaum bis gar nicht lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:41, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich werde das ändern. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:43, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Bitte, sehr. Findest du es so nun auch besser? :-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:58, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::So ist es gut lesbar, ja. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:04, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gleiches Problem ist mir bei der Vorlage:Schiff aufgefallen. Wenn du dich darum auch noch mal kümmern könntest *liebguck* ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:37, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Wenn du so lieb guckst, kann ich ja gar nicht ablehnen. Ist erledigt. ;-) Corran (Diskussion) 17:10, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bei Vorlage:Gebäude scheint das übrigends auch der Fall zu sein. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 17:26, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Naja, also da erkenne ich alles. Muss die wirklich geändert werden? Corran (Diskussion) 17:30, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ja Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 17:43, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Hab's. Corran (Diskussion) 18:53, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Umfragen Hi, ich habe eben gesehen das die Jedipedia nun auch Umfragen eingeführt hat. Das ist meiner Meinung nach eine sehr gute Idee. Wegen der Manipulation der Umfragen hast du geschrieben, dass man unangemeldet und angmeldet abstimmen kann. Das Problem ist aber auch, dass man täglich abstimmen kann. Also eigentlich so viel man will. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen vielleicht weißt du es auch schon. Was ich auch erwähnen wollte ist dass die Vorlage auf der Startseite leicht verschoben ist und unten ein Link steht. Dieser erscheint immer wenn eine Vorlage nicht mit einem eingefügt wurde. Ich hoffe dir helfen zu können und wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Achja und woran liegt es das die Jedipedia kein Hintergrund mehr hat? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:05, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, das geht nicht. Deine Stimme wird registriert und du kannst nicht täglich einmal abstimmen. Jedoch ist es möglich, einmal unangemeldet und einmal angemeldet abzustimmen. Daher die Bitte, die Umfrage nicht zu manipulieren. Die Umfrage ist per eingefügt, aber du hast recht, dass sie leicht verschoben ist. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb, aber ich werde jetzt auch nicht daran rumspielen, denn bei Änderungen am Quelltext der Umfrage gehen die Stimmen verloren. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb die JP kein Hintergrundbild hat – mal ist es da, mal nicht. Ich habe letzt schon dran gewerkelt, hat aber offensichtlich nicht viel gebracht. Wenn das so bleibt, müsste man mal Wikia kontaktieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:40, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dann ist ja gut, wenn man in der Umfrage nur einmal abstimmen kann. Ich habe in anderen Wikis nämlich schon gesehen das man mehrfach abstimmen konnte. Die Hintergründe der Wikis wurden in letzer Zeit oft nicht richtig angezeigt. wikia hat das aber eigentlich gefixt. Eigentlich sollten die Stimmen nicht verloren gehen wenn man die Vorlage bearbeitet sondern nur wenn man die Umfrage selbst bearbeitet. Das war bei mir in meinem Wiki zumindest immer so. Ich will aber an nichts Schuld sein also am besten erst wenn die Umfrage beendet ist. Eigentlich sollte der Link dann nicht erscheinen wenn die Umfrage mit geschlossenen ist. So war das in anderen Wikis nämlich immer. Schon seltsam... (Gargondola (Diskussion) 19:31, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Keks Hey Mann, super argumentiert. Ich bin in Sachen Argumentation nicht so bewandert (wie vielleicht schon bemerkt wurde), deswegen faszinieren mich deine Argumente. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:18, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Löschdikskussionsvorlage Hi Corran, ich habe eine kleine Frage an dich. Ich habe gestern eine neue Vorlage erstellt, Vorlage:LöschdiskussionsAntrag. Ich hebe diese neue Vorlage in den Artikel Wasser eingefügt, aber du hast sie entfernt, und hast deine alte Vorlage wieder eingesetzt, mit dem Kommentar „''Wenn ich eine Vorlage einfüge, dann wird diese nicht entfernt, bevor die Löschdiskussion beendet ist''“: Das finde ich jetzt ein bisschen unfair, die LöschdiskussionsAntrag-Vorlage genau das sagt, was du in deinem Löschantrag stehen hast, nämlich „''Zu diesem Artikel existiert eine Löschdiskussion''“. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:35, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Diese Vorlage war mit meinem Kommentar und einer gültigen Signatur versehen, weshalb sie nicht so ohne weiteres entfernt werden sollte. Aber ich habe meine Vorlage hauptsächlich wieder eingefügt, weil deine Vorlage unsigniert war. Löschanträge sind nur mit gültiger Signatur gültig, und wenn du eine Vorlage speziell für Löschdiskussionen erstellst, dann enthalten diese nunmal keine Signatur. Ergo sind sie ungültig. Daher solltest du deine Vorlage wieder löschen und wie gehabt vorgehen, weil eine Löschvorlage ohne Signatur laut den Richtlinien nicht angesehen werden kann. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Reaktion nun verstanden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Starhawk-Speederbike Servus Corran, ich hab ne Frage. Kanns sein, dass die Speeder der Starhawk-Klasse, die Speeder von Hondo Ohnakas Piratenbande, als Artikel noch gar nicht existiert oder bin ich nur zu blöd den zu finden? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:10, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel existiert noch nicht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:33, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich dachte schon, ich hätte meine Fähigkeiten beim suchen verloren;). Nun gut, dann werde ich mich doch damit mal auseinandersetzten. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:37, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Stadt Hi Corran, in der Vorlage Stadt ist die Überschrift weiß, was jedoch die Schrift unerkennbar macht. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:36, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Die Überschrift ist in jeder Infoboxvorlage weiß. Das gehört doch so. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:39, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Außerdem finde ich es lesbar. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:43, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC)